


The Nondisclosure Agreement

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: The Complicated Mating Dance of Mike Ross and Harvey Reginald Specter [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Phone Sex, Season/Series 02, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Harvey is spending the evening with Scottie and Mike calls.  As always, Harvey answers. Unlike always, he doesn't hang up.Can be read as a standalone, fits into a larger loosely connected series of one shots I'm working on.["Are you-" Mike paused and listened for a second. "What are you doing right now?"Harvey felt his cheeks flush and cleared his throat again, scrubbing a hand over his face. "What am I-That's none of your concern. Now, if there's nothing else-""Are you alone?"]





	The Nondisclosure Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few weeks after the events in Unforgiven.
> 
> Off the top of my head, with a somewhat stretched timeline where everything in the show happens but there are sometimes evenings in between scenes that aren't shown in the show, I'd say this takes place somewhere in the end of episode 15 and the middle of the finale...

          "Mike?" Harvey's voice was gravelly and low through the speaker of Mike's cellphone. "This had better be important."

          "Haaarveeeey," Mike slurred cheerfully into the phone. Harvey quirked an eyebrow and looked skeptically at his phone for a moment before he put it back up to his ear.

          "Are you drunk?" Harvey asked, delight creeping up around the corners of his eyes as the comforter rustled a little at his waist. "Mike, it's 2:30 in the morning. What could you possibly be calling me for?"

          "Did you really just answer the phone right now?" Scottie murmured, mouthing her way up Harvey's cock through the fabric of his pajama pants.

          Harvey frowned at the Scottie shaped lump under the blankets and chose to ignore her. He refocused on the phone and heard Mike in the middle of a record-breaking run-on sentence.

          "Mike," Harvey interrupted smoothly, leaning back against the pillows as Scottie slipped his cock out of his pajamas and licked a wide strip up the bottom of it. He cleared his throat to cover the catch in his breath at the tickling feeling. "I'm gonna take that mess of the English language to mean yes, you're drunk."

          "Yes Harvey, but that's not the point!" Mike snapped into the phone, rolling his eyes as he kicked the door shut behind him. He struggled out of his coat and fell onto the couch with a groan.

          "Not the point," Harvey scoffed, running his free hand through his hair to stop himself from fidgeting as Scottie breathed hotly over the head of his cock.

          "I'm telling you I think Hardman knows and you're hung up on the fact that I've been drinking?"

          Mike could almost hear the eye roll through the phone before Harvey responded. "Hardman doesn't know."

          "How do you-" Mike began indignantly.

          "Because if Hardman knew then I would-" Harvey's mouth snapped shut and he swallowed the noise trying to crawl out of his chest as Scottie sucked the head of his cock into her mouth and twirled her tongue around the ridges. He sucked in some air through his nose and continued through gritted teeth. "I would know."

          Mike's eyebrow leapt up when Harvey paused and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are you-" Mike paused and listened for a second. "What are you doing right now?"

          Harvey felt his cheeks flush and cleared his throat again, scrubbing a hand over his face. "What am I-That's none of your concern. Now, if there's nothing else-"

          "Are you alone?" Mike asked sharply, sounding somehow more and less drunk at the same time.

          "I," Harvey drew the syllable out as he debated the merits of continuing this conversation with Drunk Mike when he was also Not So Sober Harvey. He felt Scottie grin against him just before she sunk all the way down and he let out a heavy chuckle or two in an effort to buy enough time to steady his voice. "I wouldn't say that."

          "Are you with a woman?" Mike fired back quickly, interest peaked. 

          "Would it matter if I wasn't?" Harvey asked, grinning to himself as he shifted his legs further apart to make room for Scottie to work.

          "Are you with Scottie?" Mike demanded, "Did you really answer the phone while you-"

          "What does it matter to you?" Harvey broke in, biting his lip hard as Scottie started sucking in earnest.

          "Why are you being so evasi-oh my god, she's actually in the room with you." Mike's mouth fell open and he blinked at the ceiling as it dawned on him. "Harvey, did you answer the phone while you were having sex with Scottie?"

          "Not quite," Harvey said, thinking for a moment before settling on a response. "I'll expect an oral report in the morning."

          "An ora-oh! Duh, wait- are you seriously," Mike asked, voice dropping half an octave as all his drunken blood shot south. "Are you getting blown right now?"

          "Completely blown away," Harvey said slowly, not sure where the conversation could go from here but not ready to hang up yet. "What else you got?"

          "About what? About what you might be doing right now?" Mike shucked his pants off without getting off the couch and smirked. "What else could you be doing while Scottie blows you? She got her finger up your-"

          "Mike!" Harvey very nearly yelped, but since he was positive that he did not yelp under any circumstances he was gonna say that he just said it with urgency.

          Mike's laughter echoed down the line and Harvey shook his head to clear out the image that flashed through his mind of Mike grinning up at him from Scottie's current position. 

          "I'm gonna take that as a solid no. Is that an under no circumstance type of thing or do you have me on speakerphone and that yelp was her taking my question as a suggestion?"

          "It's a not usually but I've been known to be convinced kind of thing," Harvey drawled, trying to keep it together when the combination of Scottie's mouth and Mike had him teetering on a knife edge of what felt like it was going to be the most intense orgasm he'd ever had.

          Mike swallowed hard on the other end of the line, slipping a hand into his underwear deftly as the thought of Harvey letting anything near his ass opened a thousand new fantasy doors. "And are the ones convincing you women or men?"

          "Wouldn't you like to know," Harvey said through a smirk, slipping his hand down to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock. He squeezed slightly to stave off his orgasm again and snuck a finger down to put just enough pressure on his hole to make his toes curl but not enough to penetrate.

          Mike caught himself and wondered if he was about to cross any lines that they hadn't already drunkenly destroyed. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, else but what came out was, "What about me?"

          "What about you?" Harvey retorted, distracted as he sneakily collected enough of Scottie's saliva to slick his finger enough to begin to edge it inside.

          "Could I," Mike hesitated, breathing in sharply as he shifted his grip on his cock. "Could I hypothetically convince you? Like if we were hypothetically wasted together and the opportunity arose?"

          Harvey gasped as Scottie dragged her teeth gently up his shaft at the same moment his finger slipped past the resistance and a quiet moan escaped on his next exhale.

          "Hypothetically?" Harvey began, voice crackling with arousal. "Maybe you already did."

          "F-fuck Harvey," Mike stammered, shivering as he realized what Harvey meant. "You're letting her-"

          "Negative, that's a solo endeavor. The other party should still remain unaware," Harvey corrected, thighs starting to shake as he tried to hold back. Mike made a broken desperate noise and Harvey bit his lip so hard he was pretty sure he drew blood.

          "You're fingering yourself?" Mike said, body fizzing as his hand moved faster. "While she sucks you off obliviously?"

          "That accurately sums it up for me, what about you?" Harvey breathed out, pressing his finger in as far as he could without having to have a conversation with Scottie about his proclivities.

          Mike tried to reply but what came out was just an unintelligible moan. He cleared his throat and tried again, "I am laying on my couch, drunk as a skunk, in my shirt and boxers, with my fingers wrapped around my cock, desperately turned on and also a little confused and definitely not worrying about anything anymore."

          "That's great Mike," Harvey murmured warmly, closing his eyes and trying not to let his voice break. "And what are your thoughts?"

          "Did you answer the phone tonight because you were hoping this would happen?" Mike gasped out, couch squeaking slightly as his arm moved.

          "Probably," Harvey said noncommittally, not entirely sure of the real answer and not wanting to dwell on it now. "What else?"

          "Have you ever thought about fucking me before this conversation tonight?" Mike moaned, the room was spinning above him and he was so hard he was having a difficult time speaking full sentences at all.

          "Yes," Harvey shot back easily, pressing his shoulders back into the pillows.

          "How often?"

          Harvey groaned, pulling his free hand up and grabbing for a tissue to clean up with. He switched his phone to that hand and reached down to sink his fingers into Scottie's hair. 

          "Too often I think," Harvey admitted softly before continuing. "But I wanna hear what you think."

          "One more thing really quick, are we talking about this or never bringing it up sober?" Mike held his breath, not sure which he was hoping for.

          "I'm thinking a non-disclosure agreement will be in place," Harvey said firmly, glad Mike had thought to ask.

          "Right now, I'm thinking about blowing you under your desk at work while you're on the phone with a client. In my imagination, you're not nearly this good at keeping your voice level," Mike said in a rush, secure in the knowledge that Harvey wouldn't be able to make fun of him for it on a daily basis.

          Harvey laughed mockingly, tugging Scottie down a little rougher than she'd been going and imagining that she was Mike. "I'm always the same level of good at everything."

          "I'm imagining what it would feel like to have my lips stretched around your cock," Mike said sharply, a drunken challenge in his tone. "I'm thinking about the weight of you pressing down on the back of my tongue and my mouth is watering. I'm thinking about how hard you're going to be tomorrow morning when we see each other and you can't say anything."

          "Fuck Mike," Harvey murmured, sounding wrecked enough that Scottie paused for the half second it took him to continue under the pretense of his fake conversation. "That's a- uh, that's a really great idea. So you said you're getting hands on with this case, are you almost finished?"

          "Yeah Harvey, I'm almost there," Mike ground out, letting a keening moan escape into the phone.

          Scottie pulled almost all the way off and slammed right back down without gagging the slightest. Harvey saw stars. "Fuck," he cried out, holding her down by her hair as he writhed under her. He heard Mike whimper his way through every cuss in the book as he came hard.

          Harvey panted as he wound down from the high of orgasm enough to hang up the phone before Scottie came up for air.

          "Did you hang up before you gave yourself away at the end there?" Scottie asked smugly and Harvey grinned down at her.

          "Fuck you very much, and yes," he retorted around a yawn. He cuddled her into his side and turned the lamp out. "Now let's sleep, we have an early morning."

          Scottie faked a few snores and curled into him with a giggle. As Harvey drifted off to sleep, he shot off a quick one handed text to Mike.

 **Harvey's Cell [2:53 AM]** See you in the morning, take a motrin Rookie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think guys? Drop me a comment/kudos, let me know what you're enjoying :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
